Anything For You-A Robstar Fanfic
by CookieNinja77
Summary: My first RobStar fanfic. lt was originally going to be a stranded re-write, but I ended up going my own way with it. Lots of fluff as Starfire and Robin undergo many obstacles such as a visit from Blackfire, a monster claw to the chest, a secret box belonging to Robin, and Robin himself. WIll they ever be able to tell each other how they feel? (Rated T for mild violence)
1. Injury

"Ugh, why'd we get called to this dumb old radio station anyway?" Beast Boy whined.

"The station hasn't been giving off any communication relays lately. We came to see what's wrong." Robin replied matter-of-factly, choosing to ignore the changeling's whiny tone.

"Well, I think we've got ourselves an answer." Beast Boy pointed at the room the team was approaching. Robin's eyes widened as he saw the damage.

"Everything has been destroyed," stated Starfire, almost as if she were pitying the station. Wires hung from the ceiling and the control panel might as well have been stomped on by a rhino. Robin examined one of the many broken panels. "Cyborg, can you fix it?"

Cyborg cracked his knuckles in response, "No problem. I've just gotta cross the conjoining wires with the transistor couplers, connect the oscillator to the main data port…"

"Can't he ever just speak English?" asked Beast Boy exasperatedly.

"And-we're done. She's purring like a kitten." Cyborg said, admiring his work. Cyborg was usually quite reliable with these things, as he was half machine himself.

"Why would somebody want to trash the communications station?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not somebody," Raven pointed to a panel on the ceiling. "Something." A large creature jumped down and sent out some sort of laser beam, destroying everything in its wake. Wires snapped and tiles uplifted, sending debris everywhere.

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin, flinging birdarangs at the monster to no avail. The battle continued for some time. The Titans were nearing victory. The monster sent out yet another laser beam at Robin, who flipped away, sending explosives hurtling toward the monster. The bombs subdued it long enough for Beast Boy to change into a T-Rex and get a hold of it. Beast Boy was roughly flung to the side. Before Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, or Starfire could react, the monster jumped at the alien. Robin's reflexes were impenetrable, due to spending his early life as an acrobat and then as the disciple of Batman.

"Starfire, look out!" Robin tackled Strafire out of the way of the monster's claws, taking the blow himself.

"ROBIN!" shrieked Starfire, flying down to hold him in her arms. His shirt was soaked in blood.

"Bad decision, man. You don't mess with our leader." said Cyborg, brandishing his sonic cannon toward the monster. Behind him stood Beast Boy and Raven, both ready to attack. Starfire didn't care about any of that right now. She further examined Robin's wound, hesitant to take his shirt off to better see the injury.

"Go," said Raven, "We'll take care of this-whatever this is." Starfire nodded and flew off toward the tower. Robin was unconscious at this point. _Why is he unconscious?_ thought Starfire. _He hasn't lost_ _ **that**_ _much blood, has he?_ She had to hurry. Before it was too late.

Starfire's POV

I gently place him down on the infirmary bed, attaching the several medical systems to his arm. His heart rate seems okay. Cyborg taught me how to use some of the machines. I hesitantly take off his shirt, revealing his defined muscles. I can feel my cheeks flush red. _Stop it, Kori!_ There is no time for that now! Do I need disinfectant for a monster claw to the chest? I sigh. I don't know what I'm doing. I take out my communicator and call Cyborg.

"Everything alright, Star?"

"What am I to do? He's unconscious and I do not know why. Do I put disinfectant on the wound? How am I to tell if he has enough of the blood? What if-"

"Woah, Star, calm down. Put on some disinfectant and bandage the wound. I'm on my way over there."

I take a deep breath and look to Robin. He is depending on me. He has saved me countless times, this is the least I can do. "Understood." I turn off my communicator and grab the disinfectant. He winces as I place it on the wound. "I am sorry, Robin, it is all my fault, if only I had been more cautious, you would not have had to step in." I proceed to bandage the large wound.

"Now we all know that's not true." says Cyborg, stepping in.

"Friend Cyborg! Please, I require the assistance! I do not know what is wrong." Cyborg walks over to the computer and types something in. Diagrams and images appear on the screen. "Woah. That monster's claws were poison-tipped. Luckily, Robin blocked most of the blow with his cape,but the monster ripped through it and still came in to contact with his skin. If the claws had gone much deeper, he would be dead."

"But that means… he saved my life. If he had not intervened, I would be dead."

"Most likely. I'd say we've got about two days to find the antidote before- before it's too late." I gasp. This was supposed to happen to me! Not Robin! Why did he jump in front?

"But also, he needs a blood transfusion," Cyborg flipped open his communicator. "Are any of you O Negative?" Raven slowly shook her head in regret.

"Sorry." replied Beast Boy.

"Um, Friend Cyborg?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"There is a rare type of Tamaranian blood that can donate to all Earthen blood types, which I have. It is called K'orzak."

"Dang. That's pretty helpful. Alright, Star, I need you to lay down on that bed over there. Next to Robin." I nod and do as I am told. I sneak a glance at Robin. I hope he will be okay. I hear Cyborg informing Raven and Beast Boy of the situation and sending them to retrieve the antidote. I pray Robin will be okay. Cyborg walks over to me, "Um, Star, we're not entirely sure this will work. It's pretty risky, I looked at the diagnostics and- are you sure?"

"Yes. Please proceed." I say determinedly. Cyborg shoots me a worried expression before continuing, "Okay, so, I'm going to put this gas mask over your mouth, and when you breathe in the gas, you will be sound asleep, okay?" I nod nervously. _For Robin._


	2. Speech

…

 **Black.** That's all I see, all I feel. **Dark. Void.** Two voices fade in. It is hard to decipher what they are saying, as the sounds are muffled. It sounds like they are arguing.

"And you _let_ her?!"

"The girl was determined! But you need to lie back down! You're not healed yet!"

"I don't care!"

Pictures begin to fade in. A boy. His eyes are masked, making him appear mysterious, his hair is jet black and spiked. His shirt brandishes the letter 'R', and I can't help but feel like this boy was… is… important. But more than that, I think I- I- it hurts. It hurts to remember. Why does it hurt? A voice fades into my mind, a memory, "We can't have relationships on this team. It would mess with the dynamics and put us all in danger. We are heroes, we don't have time for it." The speech that broke my heart. But that was a whole year ago. Surely, this is no longer true? **Cold…** so...very… cold… but I feel…

 **Warmth.**

Third Person POV

Robin walked to Starfire, clenching his chest, biting back the pain. Raven appeared behind Cyborg and dragged him out, shutting the door. Robin held Starfire's hand in his own, praying she would be alright. He looked miserably to her pulse. It seemed healthy enough, though Robin was not sure if it was the same for Tamaranians. He hoped so. He really, really hoped so.

Starfire's POV

A voice… R-Robin's voice.

"Starfire, I-I'm sorry."

 _Sorry? For what?_

"You probably can't hear me, and perhaps that's for the best…"

 _Robin...I can hear you… I will always be able to hear you…_

"But I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to give your blood to me, I'm sorry for worrying you, and I'm sorry that, no matter how hard I try, you always end up getting hurt. And that hurts me, as well."

 _I-I am sorry, too, Robin. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you._

"I was thinking, if-no, _when_ you get better, we need to talk. I've been hiding behind a mask my whole life and you can't see me."

 _I see you for you, Robin. You are the hero that brought me in and helped me when I was alone, you are the friend that never fails to answer my many questions with an amazing amount of patience, you are the leader that works non-stop to protect me and the rest of Jump City, and you are the boy whom I fell in love with._

"Please, Starfire, wake up. I don't want it to end like this. Please, Starfire, please...please wake up, Starfire."

I need to wake up. I do not wish to cause Robin pain. It causes me pain as well. My eyelids flutter open softly as the room comes into focus.

"Starfire!" I feel a pair of arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. Robin winces as he does so, not realizing his quick action.

"Are you okay?" he asks, slowly pulling away.

"I am fine, Robin, thanks to you."

Robin smiles and looks away for a moment, then looks back to me, "I could say the same for you." My eyes dart over to his chest, and I realize he is clutching it.

"You are hurt! You should not be moving!"

"I'm fine, Star, really." He winces as he smiles at me. The smile is fake. Tamaranians are quite good at reading people. I look at him with concern in my eyes, "No you are not. You need to lie back down."

"Fine." he tries to get up but bites his lip in the process. I fly up and help him to his bed.

"Dinner!" Cyborg calls from the hall.

"I apologize, Robin. I will be right back with dinner for the both of us." Robin nods as I fly away.

I feel bad leaving him in such a state. I will be back quickly. Beast Boy walks up to me. "Star! Why'd you leave the battle so ear-wait, where's Robin?" he says, panic-stricken. "Did we not get the right medicine?!"  
"He is-the resting." I say, sadly.


	3. Runaway

Robin's POV

I hate when this happens. I can't train, I can't play video games, I can't stomp bad guys, I can't do anything. I hate it. I'm left alone with my thoughts, which aren't that great of a company. I'm going to be so behind on reports! Batman will be furious! I promised him a detailed file for the Joker's latest heist. (We fought him last week.) I clutch my stomach and painfully get up. I fall, and it takes all my efforts to get up again. What's wrong with me? It's just a cut. A stupid cut. I force myself to the door and listen against it. Everyone is in the kitchen. I creep open the door and arrive at my office. I station myself at my computer. I've got to get as much work as I can done before the rest of the Titans find me and drag me away. This is important. I'm sorry, Starfire, but I have to. I made this choice long ago, to be a superhero, it's a responsibility laid on me, and I agreed to take it. I haven't missed a report in all my years in crime-fighting, and I'm not about to lose my streak now. It's my job.

Third Person POV

Starfire returned to the infirmary, carrying two helpings of dinner.

"Robin! I have returned with your...dinner?" Robin's bed was empty. Starfire immediately flew back to the other Titans.

"Friends! Robin is missing!"

"What do you mean he's missing?" questioned Cyborg. "He was right over there a few minutes ag- _ **Robin.**_ "

"Robin is here? Where?!" exclaimed Starfire joyfully.

"No, I don't know where he is, but he walked out on his own. Look over there." he pointed to a table with a vase. Next to it lay a piece of paper. Starfire picked it up and read aloud.

Titans,

You're probably wondering where I am. Well, yeah, sorry about that. I've got some things I have to do and I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm fine, if you're wondering. I'm not that hungry, but if you already made my dinner, I'll eat it. Just leave it on the cabinet next to my bed. Not the hospital bed, _my_ bed. In _my_ room, because I'm fine. Sorry again.

 _Robin_

P.S. Please save yourselves the trouble of looking for me. I'll be back in a bit and you won't find me anyway.

Starfire gasped as she read the letter. "What is he doing?! He is in no condition to make his way around freely! He has not left the tower, has he?"

"I'm only picking up four heat signatures in the tower, he must have left." said, Cyborg, looking at his Robotic arm.

"Then, we shall go and look!" half-shouted Starfire.

"He could be anywhere by now, Star. Plus, like he said, he'll make it back. It's definitely his handwriting."

"Very well. But if he does not return within two hours, we shall search!"

"Alright."

Robin smirked upon hearing this. He had placed a bug in the Ops room so he could listen and see how much time he had. He didn't want to make them search, so he decided he would come out just as they were preparing to leave. He had masked his heat signature using a new piece of technology he had manufactured. He was quite proud of his work, in fact. And he didn't even have to leave the tower. He felt bad at deceiving his friends, but it was his only choice. That or let a stupid cut interfere with his sworn responsibilities. He didn't have much time, he had to get started. He placed his hands on the keyboard and recalled their battle.

…

 _It's almost time and I have one more report. I've got to finish. I can hear them preparing to leave._

Robin's POV

"Friends! Robin has still not returned. We must search!"

"Right," Cyborg says, turning off the Gamestation. "Let's go." They shouldn't leave, but neither should I. This room is near the ops room. I quickly grab a piece of paper and scrawl a message upon it. I stick a birdarang through it and sneak out the office door without being noticed. Just as Cyborg is about to push the elevator button I throw the birdarang right next to the elevator button. I never miss. I quickly dart into my office before anyone sees me.

Cyborg's POV

I move my hand up to press the elevator button when, out of nowhere, something red lands right next to the elevator button. Only one person had that kind of accuracy: **Robin.** So he _was_ still in the tower. But how? I'll give him props for this. Whatever he did must be engenius. I pluck the birdarang out of the wall.

* * *

Titans,

Yeah, that's right I never left. Let's see if you can find me.

 _Robin_

* * *

Spiky-haired little-ugh. This'll take a while. Robin won't be found unless he wants to be found.

Robin's POV

That should buy me some time. Now to finish this file.


	4. The Box

I type up the final few sentences and- done. I print the files out and organize them, placing them in my file drawer. I can hear footsteps. Someone's coming. I quickly swing up and pry open the vent, closing it behind me as I make my way up into the ventilation system. I bang my head on the hard metal. Stupid cut. I can't focus with it. I can hear a mechanical whirr as the door slides open and in comes Starfire. I watch her from the vent, curious as to what she will do now. She attempts to open my computer, (Hey!) but of course, it's too high security. Why would she want to open my computer anyway? I'll have to ask her about it later. Wait-what? Now she's going through my crime files? She exits the room, not having found anything. I decide to follow her, using her communicator as a tracker (I turned mine off). She enters… my room?! No one's allowed in there without my permission and I mean _no one._ I peek through yet another vent to see what she's doing in _my room._ She seems to be...looking for something? She opens my drawers, my closet, she even looks under my bed. This is a complete invasion of privacy! I don't go in her room! She finally takes one last look at my closet, and-oh god. She found it. The loose floorboard. She pries it up and takes out the metal box inside. Lucky for me, she doesn't have even one of the five keys.

The passcode

My fingerprint (Without the gloves)

Voice activation

My eye scan (Without the mask)

The key

You need all five to open it. She attempts to pry it open. To no avail, of course. This has gone too far. I jump down from the vent, eyes narrowed. She hears me and flies back into the closet with a resounding 'EEP!'

" **Out,"** I say firmly.

"But-"  
"You know as well as I do **no one** is allowed in my room without my permission and supervision. I have countless security cameras and systems, all of which I have set to recognize the Titans, because I never would expect _any_ of you to do something like this. **Out. Now.** " She seems close to tears. I don't care. It's her fault anyway. I don't feel guilty in the slightest. The door closes behind her, and I'm left to my own thoughts. I turn my tracker back on so all the Titans get an alert. I check under the floorboard. She took the box. I don't want to even look at her right now. That box is precious to me. More precious than any other material object in the world. It contains multiple things, none of which I would trade for any other material object. I need it back, but I don't think I can even talk to her right now. Raven's like the sister I never had, and I know she won't ask questions, so I page her to come over. I set the security systems not to recognize Starfire. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say, as I sit up on my bed. I get an alert on my communicator.

 **ALERT: RECOGNIZED: RAVEN: TEEN TITANS**

I press dismiss as Raven sits next to me on the bed. I explain what happened. She nods as I speak, taking in every word. I knew she would understand, as she doesn't let anyone in her room either. I'm the only one who's been in there with permission, and she was there to supervise me. I'm less strict on my rules, but since Starfire had the nerve to take the box, I have no shame. When I finish, she nods once more, "You want me to get the box for you?"

"Yes, please. I'm sorry to be asking you such a stupid favor, but-"

"I get it. You don't want to talk to her right now. Can't say I wouldn't feel the same way."

"Thanks, Raven. I'm going to go train, you can just leave the box in one of my drawers when you get it back. I'll get an alert on my communicator and I'll be able to take it from there." She nods and teleports out. I exit and head to the training room to take my anger out on the punching bag.

Raven's POV

I wonder why Starfire was dumb enough to go in there, much less take a box that Robin clearly didn't want anyone to see. I levitate down the hall and knock on her door.

"Wh-who is it?" she says, I can hear rustling in her room.

"Raven."

"One moment, please!" More rustling. She finally opens the door.

"Please, come in, Friend Raven!" she says, wearing a guilty expression on her face.

"Stop trying to hide it, Star. Robin knows and so do I. You need to give it back."

She looks panicked for a moment, but then regains her composure.

"You can tell Robin that if he wishes to retrieve it, he may come get it himself."

"I can't do that, Starfire, and you know that. You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place."

"Well Robin should not keep secrets from us!"

"He has his reasons, I'm sure. He doesn't come poking around in your room, you shouldn't go poking around in, much less steal from his!" Why is Starfire putting up such a fight on this? I really don't want to hurt her, but I really understand where Robin's coming from. That box must be really important to him. He almost never gets mad at Starfire, and he usually deals with these issues head-on. He's like the brother I never had, and I know it's the same for him. Both of us have had tough pasts and neither of us asks too many questions. We understand each other, and that's what makes us siblings.

"My answer is final, Friend Raven. I may not let you retrieve the box."

"Trust me, you don't want to do this, Starfire. One of the reasons Robin called me in here is for your own good."

"My answer is final, Friend Raven, and if that is all, I must ask you to leave now. Goodbye." She shuts the door on me. She's made a huge mistake.

Robin's POV

My chest hurts almost unbearably every time I punch. I don't care, though. I focus all my anger and energy into the punching bag. I deal hundreds, maybe thousands of punches to the punching bag, and I've never seen it in worse shape. I finally deal it one last kick, knocking it off its chain and onto the ground, leaking sand everywhere. I am completely out of breath and I collapse to the ground, panting.

"HRRRRRAHH!" I let out a battle cry before launching myself once more at the defeated punching bag, letting out a fury of fast kicks and punches, until the bag is practically empty. I pant, then let out one long breath. I face away from the door as someone approaches.

"She says _you_ have to come get it," Raven says. My blood boils. "I'm sorry. I tried to reason with her-"

"It's not your fault-" I say walking past her, out the door. "I'll deal with this later, I'm going to bed." I neglect to remind him that he needs to sleep in a hospital bed. I don't want to make him even more angry than he already is. I look to where he was standing before and notice the punching bag. My eyes widen. I use my magic to fix it and it reattaches itself to the chain. I have a feeling this will be happening a lot in the next few days.


End file.
